A Temporary Home
by LittleWhiteNightOwl
Summary: Snape/OC fic. Fits in with story, GOF and on. Prof. Stone is the Augata Dabria, an angelic guardian, a creature of legend. Asked by the Headmaster to stay at Hogwarts for her safety, she finds her self becoming more involved with a nosy Professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have to warn you that this story is a but rough. I like the idea and am playing around with it, but I thought I should get up what I have so far for others to enjoy (: The beginning is kind of a crash course on why Gwen is at Hogwarts, but it gets better from there, so bear with me. Reviews please! (:

Gwen sat uncomfortably at the staff table at Dumbledore gave his opening speech. She stood out in the line of darkly dressed teachers, in the dimly lit hall. Her skin and hair shone with a kind of ethereal glow, and even with the many glamour charms that maintained her more human like appearance, she found it hard to believe that no one would notice her difference. She was a bit nervous when Albus had asked her to stay with the teachers and students at Hogwarts, in an effort to keep her safe. She was the living Augata Dabria, a creature of legend, and she knew that somehow her destiny was entwined in the upcoming fight against darkness. When the time would come for her to be needed, she would know, but for now she had agreed that the safest place for her was within Hogwarts' walls. There had been rumors that the Dark Lord was looking for the legendary guardian, rumors that he was now sure that one existed and was near. Gwen, who had been living in the mountains for nearly half a century, had to trust Dumbledore that the best place for her was here. It was he who had sought her out and explained to her that this was the time when she would be needed the most. Despite her nearly two hundred years, Gwen was feeling nervous and under prepared for the years that lay ahead. She was a little frightened of what the other staff members would think of her; she had avoided most human contact for years. All in all, she was feeling very, very uncomfortable.

The teacher on her right was an older woman, with a severe look to her. Her mouth was a thin line, and she was staring at the students as though waiting for them to disobey. Gwen breathed deeply and blinked, hoping that all the teachers weren't as severe. Turning to her left, however, she caught the eye of a middle aged man with an unhappy grimace on his lined face. She began to smile as she noticed he had been looking at her, but the smile fell from her face as he turned his head quickly, his grimace of disgust disappearing behind his curtains of black hair. Gwen settled back into her chair and sighed. The excitement she had been feeling earlier was disappearing faster than the feast on the four tables in front of them.

Over the next few days, as students and staff were getting settled, Gwen was introduced to both the severe woman and the black haired man, as well as many more the of teachers there. Minerva McGonagall looked her up and down, and nodded as though in approval. Then she put out her hand and her curt "Welcome to Hogwarts," left Gwen with a feeling similar to being sick to her stomach. The man who had looked at her so unhappily earlier in the week, Severus Snape, offered no hand however. He merely raised his eyebrows, looked at her briefly and said, slowly, "So this is what the excitement it all about." And continued reading his paper in the staff room.

"Very friendly, your staff, aren't they?" Gwen commented dryly after her introduction to Snape. Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he walked her to her quarters.

" Give them some time. It's not everyday they see a brand new face, or such a young and pretty one at that!" He gave her a wink, and she half-smiled. She walked into her rooms and was about to shut the door when she called after Dumbledore.

"Albus! You haven't…told any of them, have you?"

Dumbledore turned towards her, with a look of pity.

"No..no..my dear, not as of yet."

Gwen nodded to him, and closed her door quietly.

Gwen's rooms were smaller and more cozy than most of the other staff's quarters, and she only had one small window in her front room. She liked to keep it open, and the fresh August air kept her papers stirring slightly. She walked from the door, sighing and brushed a strand of silver hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She ducked into the tiny washroom and splashed her face with cold water. She dried off and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were very blue, contrasting with her nearly white skin and hair. Her skin was almost translucent; she looked very fragile. She tried to produce a severe expression, knotting her eyebrows together and frowning. She pulled her plaited hair tightly into a knot. It really didn't suit her, and she sighed again, letting the long braid fall once more down her back. She rubbed half heartedly at the dark circles under her eyes and strayed over to her bed for a nap. She didn't think she could stand anymore of this day.

A few more days went by, Gwen struggling to keep up with the lessons that she had prepared for herself weeks ago. And another problem was beginning to surface. Gwen's wings, hidden magically inside her body, were getting stiff and sore, the magic that kept them contained straining to hold them in. She had not flown since the beginning of school, and she was constantly rubbing at her shoulders, trying to relieve the pain and knots that were her wings pounding to be set free.

After one evening of intense discomfort, Gwen decided to sneak across to an old unused courtyard that night, and fly. The moon was not full, and she had had an eye on that part of the castle for days and found that nearly no one ventured there. She left her rooms at a little past midnight, walking silently in the shadows until she reached the yard. She wore a special dress she had made to let her wings free, and she slipped off her gray robe and lept into the air. The air rushing across her face felt so good, and she flew until nearly dawn, careful not to be seen. When she was finished, she landed and snuck quickly back to her bed.

She taught her classes the next morning tiredly, but nearly everyone commented on her bright smile and rosy cheeks. Professor Flitwick went so far as to ask if she had fallen in love, to which she responded with a light laugh, earning her a scowl from a reading Snape in the corner.

But Gwen found herself not caring what the staff members thought; she was positive her plan for flying was perfect, and she felt immensely more confident about the upcoming year.

It was a few weeks later, and Gwen had been out to the courtyard several times, when she found herself ventureing out under a full moon. She knew she must be more careful that she would be seen, but the exhilaration of flying was more than she could resist.

Gwen tiptoed down the corridors to the courtyard, holding her wand before her to light her path. She needed to stretch her wings, and it was a crisp, clear night. She smiled in anticipation as she reached the small courtyard, dotted with trees and old statues. She was absolutely sure by now that this courtyard was one of the ones not used anymore, and so she felt more confident. She took a deep breath, smelling the night air and smiled.

"_Nox_."

She drifted quickly over to a corner of the yard, letting the moonlight illuminate her path. Slipping off her dressing gown, and smoothing down her flying dress, she stepped into the middle of the yard. She extended her wings, gracefully, feeling them unfold magically from her back. She looked up into the sky and smiled. As she began to leap into the air, a brief movement in the corner of her vision made her hesitate. Looking around and seeing no one, she extended her wings once more and leaped into the air.

The feeling of flying was exhilarating at best, and Gwen's spirits were lifted immeasurably, as they were each night she went out. She explored the grounds of the castle for a little while (careful not to fly to near the dormitory windows) by the light of the full moon, and then began her spiraling descent towards the courtyard once more.

As she descended, however, she noticed that in the middle of the courtyard was a large dark object, and as looked at it curiously as she sank lower. She was just near enough to the ground to realize that she had to land when she found herself looking into the cold, hard eyes of Professor Snape.

She stumbled to the ground, shocked to see him, horrified that he had seen her flying.

He looked at her angrily for a moment, and then swept away, across the courtyard.

"Wait..I…"

He stopped just before entering the hall, and turned slowly to meet her, eyes glinting in the moonlit night.

"Professor Snape…please…"

But he swept around and his footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Gwen hurried towards her crumpled gray dressing gown and slipped it on hurriedly, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She breathed the night air in deeply before hurrying after Snape, towards Dumbledore's office, where she knew he was headed.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape was already there when she arrived. She could here voices echoing through the door to Dumbledore's office. Muffled sounds. Snape sounded angry, but Dumbledore seemed to be handling things with his usual grace.

Gwen bit her lip, then opened the door as quietly as she could. The conversation stopped immediately. Snape was standing before Dumbledore's desk looking livid, and Dumbledore was sitting back in his chair, frowning slightly.

Gwen entered his office quickly, and looked at the floor.

"Professor," Began Dumbledore in a somewhat disciplinary tone. " You really do need to be more carfeful when you adventure out at night."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Fortunatly, it was only Professor Snape who saw you, but because he did, it proves that you leaving too and from the castle at night is not safe. I am sure you have a need to stretch your wings, but I recommend you journey at least out to the Forest before doing so."

Gwen began to speak once more, but Dumbledore silenced her with a look.

"Now, Severus, because you have been to one to discover our secret, I am giving you the somewhat simple task of keeping an eye on Professor Stone, and making sure she stays out of harms way during her stay here."

"What?" Snape snarled, staring aghast at Dumbledore. " Do you mean to say she really is the Augata Dabria?"

"Yes, Severus. I found her after many months of searching. I have invited her here so she may remain safe until she is needed in this war." He looked at Snape tiredly.

Snape was staring at Gwen through slitted eyes. " This is your plan?" He hissed at Dumbledore. "This is your plan to keep her safe? She stands out like a…" He gestured towards her bright blue eyes, her white hair. Gwen rung her hands nervously.

"Well, I now have your help. And confidence."

Snape looked at Dumbledore angrily.

"Now, now, Severus," Said Dumbledore, looking at him over his half- moon glasses. " I am not asking you to accompany Professor White to all of her daily activities. Just, if you would, keep a watchful eye over her when she is in your sight, and be mindful of any suspicions that may arouse in conversations."

Snape opened his mouth to protest, "Of course there will be suspicion in conversation, their already has been! Look at her-"

But Dumbledore looked at him calmly.

"You do remember our agreement, Severus." He said softly.

Snape snapped his mouth shut, furious.

Gwen took a deep breath and glanced at Snape.

"Headmaster…"

"I am advising you strongly to be more careful, Gweniviere. You should know how much is at risk."

"I do."

"You may go, Professor."

Gwen left without looking at the two men she left behind in the room. She had thought her plan was foolproof. She had barely stepped away from the large statue guarding the office when she encountered a very frantic looking Professor Trelawney. Gwen had only met the Professor of Divinations once, and didn't quite understand her strange mannerisms at all. She never came to meals with the rest of the staff, or visited the staff room, and Gwen was quite taken aback by her presence.

" Is the Headmaster awake, dear?" She asked Gwen in her breathy voice, clutching at her arm.

"Yes…" Gwen looked at her, puzzled.

Catching her look, Trelawney hastily offered an explanation.

"Oh, I have had the strangest feeling that I must speak to the Headmaster at once. It seems very urgent." She touched her forehead importantly and swept off towards the office.

Gwen watched her go, but brushed it off as what must be a typical act of Professor Trelwaney.

She thought briefly to herself, as she made her way towards her own office and chambers, that this evening had been very eventful indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the months that followed she saw more than usual of Snape. He seemed to enjoy his knowledge of her secret, slipping comments about 'certain half-breeds' and 'animals' into conversations when he noticed her close by. She ignored him stonily, and tried not to think about his derogatory words. Try as she might to forget his taunts, she found herself hating him more and more.

Gwen taught her lessons well, and enjoyed herself, but found that she was not really making friends with many of the staff members. The older women were nice enough, if not a bit cold, but no one seemed to reach beyond that initial boundary of acquaintance ship, to ask her about herself or her days at Hogwarts. Not that she would be able to tell them much, but still, she felt herself longing for someone to talk to, and sadly accepting that she would find no one.

And so, instead of pursuing any more awkward relationships, she turned instead to flying. She had spent the first few months after her initial encounter with Snape being excruciatingly careful to venture all the way out to the Forbidden Forest before flying. But as time wore on, she found the journey tiring, and as the castling was deserted every night, she took to leaping out of the Astronomy Tower for a quick flight a few times a week.

After the third time catching her flying on the grounds at night, Snape seemed to have had it with her carelessness.

She had returned to find him standing, waiting for her, his arms crossed, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"Professor Stone!" Snape snarled, frustration lacing his voice. "You listen to me. You are being childish and irresponsible. You must be at least twice my age! Act like it! Perhaps you don't give a damn whether you live or die, but you are vital to our victory over the Dark Lord. Do you hear me? Vital!"

His hand wrenched off her arm, leaving Gwen astonished.

" I should not have to be your keeper, Professor, but here I am. You would do well to respect the efforts the rest of us mortals are going to to keep you safe! Or perhaps you are above that, too. I am going to bed."

Snape turned and stormed up the corridor, his words hanging in the air as hissing whispers.

Gwen stared after him a moment, then turned to window, to the night sky she loved. Try as she might, she could find no flaw in his words. Snape was absolutely right.

She avoided Snape as much as she could; she couldn't bear his smirking face in the hallways. But, try as she might, their paths seemed intertwined and later that week, after her violent telling off, she found herself in Dumbledore's office in the company of Severus Snape once more.

"It has come to my attention, Gweniviere," Dumbledore said, glancing at Snape. "that you need room to..ah..shall we say, utilize your unique gifts…in peace? I understand that it will be to risky for you to continue your midnight gallivanting, but Severus has very kindly agreed to supervise you should a safer time come."

Gwen's face paled. She glanced at Snape briefly, enough to see a deep scowl etched on his face. It was very obvious he had not 'kindly agreed' to anything.

"In the meantime, we have an old dungeon room on the lower levels of the castle, quite near to Severus's rooms, actually, that should suit your need to stretch your wings as much as you can. He will keep an eye on you there, as well."

Gwen stuggled to maintain composure.

"Thank you very much, Albus, but I..I don't need any more guarding. I have lived over four hundred years…and I have no need of anyone following me around making sure I am alright! Professor Snape clearly has other business to attend to, and I would be most happy if he would attend to it!"

She was embarrassed now, realizing her mistakes had made her look incredibly weak.

" I have made some errors, that is true. I was not in this place for the last time the Dark Lord was in power, and it seems I …underestimate his ablilties. But I do not need a guard."

It was a poor argument and Gwen knew it.

Snape was giving her a look that was almost pitying, but still terribly gloating.

She felt hatred welling up insider her. She hated being trapped here in this enormous prison of twisting corridors and low ceilings. She hated having no one to speak to. She hated being the Augata Dabria and all that her forefathers had put her through. She turned and stormed from the room, knowing full well the Dumbledore's word was law, and she would be seeing far more of Snape than she would like.

Nearly a week later, Snape appeared in the teacher's lounge where Gwen normally spent evenings grading her papers. There were rarely other teachers in the room, many preferring their own quarters to more public ones. But Gwen liked the sense of belonging associated with the room, and welcomed the company when she had it. She was however, a little surprised to see Snape enter the room quietly. She rarely saw him at meals, much less in the teacher's lounge, but there he was, and he walked over to her chair deliberately. Gwen looked up at him with a sigh and waited.

"…The Headmaster has requested I show you the room where you are to…practice your recreational activities." He closed his eyes briefly as if forcing himself to continue. " If you would come with me…"

He turned on his heal and left the room, leaving Gwen scrambling to grab her things and follow him, cursing him quietly to herself.

She followed him at a distance, keeping his billowing black robes in sight. They decended lower and lower into the castle, until they were almost in the dungeons, quite near to Snape's office. When they had turned down more than one corridor that Gwen had never know existed they came to a large wooden door, with metal binding and sinister door handle. Snape muttered what Gwen assumed to be 'Alohamora', and tapped the door with his wand. It opened with a click, and Gwen stepped in after Snape. She found herself in a high ceilinged room that stretched for hundreds of feet until it reached a wide picture window. The Forbidden Forest was clearly visible through the window, and so Gwen assumed that they were in a lower part of the castle, and the window was perhaps tucked away in a cliff. She thought the room must have been underneath nearly half of the castle, it was so large. She smiled, happy for all the space. To her left she noticed a simple fireplace, and a small armchair. The floor in this space seemed cleaner than the rest of the room; it was a bit drafty and had a damp feeling to it.

Snape was looking at her, taking in her reaction to the room.

"Well?" He said coldly.

She looked at him and smiled. " It's wonderful."

He raised an eyebrow at her sappy look, and turned abruptly towards the door.

"Well, we can meet here for two hours, twice a week. That is all my schedule permits. Once on Monday, and once on Thursday, at five in the evening, unless I tell you otherwise."

"Wait, I-" Gwen words were lost to the sound of the door shutting behind him. She sighed.

_He will be the death of me._


	4. Chapter 4

Snape and Gwen fell into a routine of spending one to two days a week in the dungeons ; as it began to snow, Gwen ventured outside less and less. During these times, which really only lasted a few hours, they mostly ignored each other, which Gwen really didn't mind. When she wasn't flying in and out of the pillars under the low, damp ceiling, she was stretched out on her stomach, doing her lesson plans with her wings outstretched behind her. Snape sat in a corner by the door in a creaky wooden chair that was as stiff and silent as he tended to be at these times, and read massive books of potions lore. There were times, however when Gwen would glance over to see him watching her fly, or, in a moment of slight weakness, dozing in his chair. She would smile, and feel a little closer to him, and happy that, at least, she was not alone.

It was late one evening, in mid December, when Snape and Gwen found they had lingered too long in front of the fire in the great room. Snape had been deeply immersed in a book, and Gwen was plaiting and un-plaiting her hair in front of the fire. She had long since pulled in her wings, but the cold winter winds outside made the fire seem more welcoming, and Snape had not even noticed.

After a while Gwen stood and walked over to Snape. She stood before him for a moment before lifting the book out of his hands. He looked up at her, a slightly irritated expression on his face.

She smiled and closed the book, and handed it back to him.

"It's late, Severus. You seem to enjoy your book."

He took the book, and looked at her curiously. She thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly, but he stood up and collected his things.

She put out the fire and smiled to herself at the little friendship that had finally sprouted between them.

They walked together from the room in silence, a little nearer to each other than normal. and soon reached the door to Snape's rooms. He turned towards the door and Gwen hesitated a moment, standing beside him at the door.

Snape looked at her a little curiously, and Gwen turned quickly to go. She had only gotten a few steps however, when he spoke her name softly.

She turned and smiled.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Gwen asked lightly.

Snape almost smiled. He searched her face, and then gestured dramatically with his hand.

"I have some wonderful aged brandy in my store." He said, rather sarcastically. " I was wondering if…perhaps, you might share a drink? It has been a rather long evening."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, and walked happily into his room.

Snape lit a small fire, and they sat on opposite ends of his worn couch, sipping the alcohol and talking about things of no importance. Snape sipped at his long necked glass, and stared straight ahead, as if suddenly a bit more uneasy than usual. Gwen brushed it off, but would look at Snape every once in awhile, at his dark eyes and stony face and take a rather large drink, and she soon found herself a bit light headed….

Gwen was very drunk. Snape leaned forward on his small couch and picked the empty wine glass out of her pale hand and set it on the table. She stirred at the movement, and tore her eyes away from the fire at which she had been staring for quite some time.

" Do you think phoenixes grow out of fires? Like, in the chimney?" Her voice was slurring, a bit, but she looked at Snape intently. He couldn't help but smile a little.

" I have no idea."

She saw his mouth upturn at the corners and smiled back, a wide, silly, girlish grin. She turned to face him on the couch, the fire making flickering shadows on her white skin.

Snape let his eyes linger over her face. _Such beauty…_

"You know, Severus." Gwen said, whispering. She leaned closer to him, peering up at him with wide blue eyes. Snape's insides clenched at her use of his name.

"You know, Severus, you look halfway decent when you smile."

His brow furrowed in confusion. She giggled at his look and reached out her hand to his face, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Snape closed his eyes at her touch and leaned into her hand, slightly. His mind was racing with thoughts of her beside him, of how drunk she was, of how much she would remember in the morning…

He opened his eyes and slowly raised his hands to hers. He held her hand lightly, and turned it so her palm was facing him. He looked at her briefly, then kissed the palm of her hand, slowly, deeply.

Gwen looked at him in shock as he began to move up her wrist, tracing delicate kisses with his mouth. He reached her silken sleeve and stopped, raising his head slowly a little shocked at what he had done. He set her arm down gently on the couch between them, and opened his mouth to apologize, to say something after what he had done-

But Gwen had stood up, before him and began to slip the silken robes off, revealing the white dress beneath. She smiled at him and reached out to grasp his hand.

Snape stared up at her.

"I-I—"

But he stood up, regardless, and abandoning all restraint, kissed her passionately and was lost to her.

Sometime later, he held her in his arms, caressing the feathers that were revealed in her hair as she slept. Their clothes were scattered about the floor of his room, and several candles had been knocked out of place. It was very late, and he should take her back to her room. She murmured in her sleep,

"_Severus_."

He tightened his arm around her shoulders, but reached for his wand on the bedside table. His hand shook a little as he pointed his wand at her head resting on his chest, and whispered, "_Obliviate."_

He stared at her a while, and drifted to sleep without moving her to her room.

Gwen awoke groggily the next morning to bright sunlight lighting up the cluttered room. She rolled over onto her stomach, and cracked her eyes open. Light streamed in through a window near her and she closed her eyes quickly and moaned. She looked around and took in the small, dark bedroom, the books lining the walls. She blinked.

"Where… where am I?"

She rolled over again, and tugged the sheet up across her cold bare chest. She squinted out at the room she was in, and across the tiny bed she saw a man sitting on the mattress near her. He was holding his head in his hands. After a moment, she recognized him, and her eyes grew wide. Professor Snape was not wearing his usual black robes, but seemed to be wearing only a white undershirt and pants. His black hair was messy and teased and it looked awfully like they had just…

" Oh, my god." Gwen whispered, horrified. "Bloody hell." She sat up, still clutching the sheet, and winced from the instant resulting headache. She realized with a sickening lurch in her stomach that she was completely naked, tangled up in Snape's bed. She hurriedly mumbled the incantation for the glamour charm that maintained her more human-like appearance. Clawing at the sheets to cover herself, she called out hesitantly to the form hunched over at the end of the bed.

"Severus?"

The man stirred slightly, "What?"

"Um…did we…what did…ah…what happened?" She rubbed her forehead, overwhelmed.

Snape turned and looked at her wearily, and she had to squint to make sure she was seeing him clearly. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, completing the look of a man who had just been severly beaten. He had bright purple bruises up his neck and his unbuttoned shirt showed several on his chest as well. Gwen stared for a moment and then looked at her own chest. There were several bruises there as well. She took a quick peek underneath the sheet that covered her, and gave a quiet gasp. There seemed to be quite a few more.

Snape looked at her for a moment, and his eyes flickered from her sheet to her lips. Gwen brought a hand quickly to them and found that her bottom lip was split.

"Merlin. Severus, what happened?"

Again, Snape said nothing, he merely gestered towards the three empty bottles of The Leaky Cauldron's finest aged Brandy and sank his head into his hands once again.

"Merlin's beard. We must have got massively drunk last night. I don't remember a thing. Bloody Hell. I don't even remember drinking that much. We must've…How the hell did I get you to..?"

She stared at Snape, at the messy room, and thought of the time they had known each other, and how silent and stoic he was, and how they had hated each other much of the time. She looked down at herself tangled in his bed, and couldn't imagine a worse start to a friendship then what had just happened, whatever it was.

But suddenly, Gwen laughed. She just couldn't help it. Snape turned and stared at her. He looked angry. But Gwen didn't care. She couldn't remember a thing. She couldn't believe that some how she had gotten Snape to go to bed with her! She had no idea what happened last night. He must have been really very desperate. She laughed again, and collapsed back onto the bed. Snape stood up, quickly and quietly, glanced at her and left the room. She breathed deeply, got dressed and gathered her things and left, seeing no more of him.


End file.
